Minolta RD-3000
The Minolta RD-3000 was a digital SLR camera for the Minolta V-lenses which were originally designed for the Minolta Vectis S-100 and Minolta Vectis S-1 SLRs for APS-films (and a with an adapter could mount popular Minolta Alpha/Dynax/Maxxum-mount lenses). For an exposure the light that enters the lenses is split through two half mirrored prisms to illuminate two separate CCD-sensors. That way the pixels of both 1,5-mega-pixel-CCDs are added to resulting 2,7-mega-pixel-images. Specifications 2.7-Million Pixel High-Performance Professional Digital SLR with Lightweight and Compact Design Type SLR Digital camera with interchangeable lens system Lens mount Minolta V mount Image sensor 1/2 type progressive CCD with 1,500,000 pixels x 2 Final resolution Approx. 2,700,000 pixels Image size 1,984 x 1,360 pixels Image capturing system Hybrid Seamless Imaging System (Dual CCD) File format JPEG (Exif2.0), TIFF (Exif2.0) Storage medium CompactFlash Card Type I and II Image compression ratio SUPER FINE (TIFF): uncompressed, FINE (JPEG): approx. 1/5, STD. (JPEG): approx. 1/10, ECON. (JPEG): approx. 1/15 Storage capacity* (30MB CompactFlash Card) SUPER FINE: 3 images, FINE: 17 images, STD.: 33 images, ECON.: 52 images * Based on standard image-file size; the size differs depending on the subject. LCD monitor 5.1cm (2-inch) TFT LCD monitor made of low-temperature polysilicon AF system type Minolta's TTL (through-the-lens) phase-detection system with one CCD line sensor; Focus mode: automatic selection between single frame and continuous drive; auto / manual focus (selectable on the lens), AF control: predictive focus control for moving subjects Metering system TTL type, 14-segment Honeycomb-pattern metering / spot metering selectable; Range: 14-segment Honeycomb-pattern metering: EV 3 - 20, Spot metering: EV 6 - 20 Exposure modes Programmed AE (P mode), Aperture-priority mode (A mode), Shutter-priority (S mode), Manual exposure (M mode) Exposure compensation +/-3 EV (in 1/2 EV increments) Shutter CCD electronic control and vertical-traverse focal plane shutter; Range: P/S/A mode: 1/2000 – 2 seconds, M mode: 1/2000 – 30 seconds*; Flash sync: 1/125 seconds or slower * To avoid possible image deterioration due to increased noise, exposure of more than two seconds for single image is not recommended. Sensitivity ISO 200 (In the Gain Up mode*, sensitivity becomes as high as ISO 800 equivalent.) * This mode reveals certain noise as the brightness of the object increases. Depending on the subject, noise and color captured by the left and right CCDs may differ slightly. White balance User-selectable white balance settings: Auto (outer metering), Manual (outdoor, indoor, flash), Custom (one-push auto) Flash External flash available (optional), Wireless / remote off-camera flash control available Viewfinder SLR type, TTL (through-the-lens) relay-optical finder, Field of view (vertical x horizontal): approx. 94% x 95%, Magnification: 0.8X Drive mode Single mode, Continuous mode: approx. 1.5 frames per seconds (in 1,984 x 1,360 pixels, up to 5 frames), Remote release and Self-timer available Interface SCSI-2, Video output, Accessory shoe: Minolta standard shoe, PC terminal: compatible with positive and negative polarities, IR Remote control: RC-3 Power source Batteries : AA Ni-MH x 4, External : AC adapter Dimensions ( W x H x D ) 150 x 101 x 117mm (5-7/8 x 4 x 4-5/8 inch) Weight (without batteries) Approx. 1kg (Approx. 35.3 ounce) Standard accessories AC Adapter, Ni-MH batteries, Ni-MH charger, SCSI Cable, Video Cable, CD-ROM, Holding Strap Availablity of accessories depends on areas. Specifications and accessories are subject to change without notice. System Requirements IBM PC/AT compatible* Macintosh CPU Intel Pentium 90MHz or higher PowerPC only Operating system Windows 95 / Windows 98 / Windows NT4.0 / Windows Me Mac OS 7.6.1 - 8.6 system (QuickTime 2.5 or later is required. QuickTime 3.0 is required for Slide Show.) Memory min. 16MB of RAM for Windows 95 / Windows 98 / Windows Me min. 32MB of RAM for Windows NT 4.0 min. 16MB of RAM Hard disk space 32 MB or larger 32 MB or larger Monitor Min. VGA (640 x 480 pixels), capable of displaying at least 256 colors. 32,000 colors or more is recommended. Min.13 type (640 x 480 pixels) monitor capable of displaying at least 256 colors. 32,000 colors or more is recommended. * Recommended SCSI board: AHA-2940U2W / 2940UW / 2940U / 2940AU / 2940 / 2930C / 2930U / 2930U2 / 2920C / 2910B / 8945 / 1540CP / 1520B / 1510B, AVA-2904E / 2902E / 1505AE Accessories * V 17mm f/3.5 RD A super wide-angle lens - dedicated for the RD 3000. You can use it for diverse business applications such as construction, real estate, or commercial photography. (35 mm film equivalent: approx. 26mm) * V 22 - 80 mm f4 - 5.6 A standard type 3.6X zoom lens that covers wide angle to telephoto range. It's compact and lightweight, so you can take it with you on your next trip and use it to shoot high-quality images. (35 mm film equivalent: approx. 34 - 123mm) * V 28 - 56 mm f4 - 5.6 A standard type 2.0X zoom lens. It offers a multitude of photo opportunities, and is extremely practical for snapshots or portraits. (35 mm film equivalent: approx. 48 - 86mm) * V 80 - 240 mm f4.5 - 5.6 Apo A high-performance 3.0X zoom lens that lets you shoot a wide range of TELE images with professional quality. It's ideal for shooting landscapes, wildlife, sporting events, or portraits. Chromatic aberration is compensated for by its AD (anomalous-dispersion) glass. (35 mm film equivalent: approx. 123 - 370mm) * V 50 mm f3.5 MACRO A macro lens with focus from infinity to a 1:2 magnification ratio, allowing you to capture the most minute details in close-up shots. (35 mm film equivalent: approx. 77mm) V 56-170mm f/4.5-5.6, V Reflex 400mm f/8 and V 25-150mm f/4.5-6.3 Above lenses can be attached to the RD 3000, but may not perform to 100% of their capabilities. For all lenses listed above: - Effective aperture range: f/6.7 - 22 - Focal length: approx. 1.5 times longer when compared to 35mm film usage. * Program (Maxxum) Flash 5400HS This multifunctional program flash is ideal for high-speed sync photography. It allows modeling flash to determine the shape and size of harmful shadows, and features multi-burst flash at up to 100Hz, advanced TTL wireless flash control, and more. * Program (Maxxum) Flash 3500xi This program flash offers remote-controlled TTL wireless flash shooting. It comes equipped with auto-zoom function, 3-beam AF illumination, and more. * Macro Flash 1200AF Set N This automatic flash system with direct metering simplifies flash photography at macro settings. It includes an auxiliary illuminator which enables you to confirm the subject even under dim lighting conditions. *Filter Adapter is necessary for use with lenses other than V 22-80mm. * Vectis Flash SF-1 A versatile and compact external flash unit that, when used with the macro-panel, can be employed for flash shooting with the V50mm f3.5 Macro lens. * IR Remote Controller RC-3 A convenient unit for when you wish to place yourself in the shot. The RC-3 includes two modes: immediate shutter release when the button is pressed, or release after 2-second delay. When using the slow shutter, simply mount your camera on a tripod and use the RC-3 to create stable images. * Wireless Remote Flash Controller This compact unit simplifies and improves off-camera flash shooting. It attaches to the camera's hot shoe, and controls a combination of two off-camera flash units with a lighting ratio of 2:1. This unit can be used for up to 20cm (7-7/8 inch) macro photography without affecting exposure. Other standard accessories AC Adapter, Ni-MH Batteries, Ni-MH charger, SCSI Cable, Video Cable, CD-ROM, Holding Strap Other optional accessories Bounce Reflector III for 5400HS, Bounce Reflector IV for 3500xi, Off-Camera Shoe OS-1100, Off-Camera Cable OC-1100, Triple Connector TC-1000, Cable CD Links * a review from rodashford.co.uk * Minolta's own web site ca.konicaminolta.com Category: Japanese digital SLR RD-3000 Category: M RD-3000